During medical procedures when medical devices, such as an endoscope, are being used, oftentimes the physician performing the procedure requires irrigation fluid to clean off a procedural area. Moreover, often the irrigation channel of the endoscope cannot provide the required fluid.
To remedy this, the physician can use 60 cc syringes connected to an accessory water channel of the endoscope. The physician can instruct an assistant to actuate the syringe thereby increasing the flow of the fluid. After the fluid in the syringe has been discharged, the assistant retrieves another syringe and repeats the process. In some instances, an electrical or computer controlled pump may be used to eliminate some of the pitfalls of the 60 cc syringes by providing a continuous but low flow stream of fluid.